Love is Friendship on Fire
by CandyHearts22
Summary: My take on a Liason Reunion. The real Jason Morgan returns and Elizabeth is avoiding him. He shows up to discover why.


**AN:** **Okay here's another one shot. This came to me after binge watching Liason scenes and music vids on YouTube. I fell down that rabbit hole and surfaced with wild tatty hair, gritty eyes and a reminder of why I love this couple so much! Not that I ever forgot, but sometimes it's nice to be reminded by watching that stellar chemistry between Steve and Becky. Really to anyone who has uploaded or currently uploads their scenes, I thank you from the bottom of my heart! It's wonderful to take a trip back in time and relive their love story. I just wish I could find or buy a DVD of all their scenes! Anyways, this is how I pictured their reunion to go once Steve comes back.**

 **I hope you enjoy! Oh you should know that Franco and Liz never became a couple in this. Just great friends.**

* * *

 **Love Is Friendship On Fire**

* * *

"Elizabeth."

Her breath caught at that one word; uttered so softly yet so forcefully that the sound of her name pierced her soul. Only one man ever dared to say her name in that breathless, awe filled tone. She had not heard her name called so sweetly in years. Not even when she believed Jake Doe to be Jason, did she hear that reverence in the way he said her name. But, now, when she knew the real Jason Morgan to be alive and well, she refused to believe it was really him calling her name in such a fashion. For him to seek her out, after learning of her horrible actions with Jake Doe, it couldn't be real; this had to be a cruel joke of her own making. Only in her mind's inner workings would she imagine him coming to her door. Her treachery had not in fact touched him, but he would know that the man they all believed to be him was affected by her lies; burned by the hell-fire that lit her veins in hopes that she would finally get to live a life with Jason Morgan.

Three weeks had passed since the real Jason Morgan had ridden into town and shook the very foundations of all their lives. Helena had held him prisoner for all this time; her Chimera henchman returning to Cassadine Island soon after fighting with Jake Doe on the hospital rooftop and setting him free. It was to be the final act in Helena's grand play. She wanted to return Jason to his life; for him to find that his wife, children, family, and friends had not only embraced the replacement, but thrived with him as well. She knew that he would experience pure misery at knowing his loved ones had never suspected the impostor in their midst. For everyone else; what could be more horrific than finding out the man you loved was not only an impostor but the twin of the man you loved most? Shocked would put it mildly for the way everyone reacted. The words meltdown and anarchy were better suited to their reactions. Helena had won this round on all accounts.

Jake Doe had accepted that he was the twin brother Jason claimed him to be and that his memories were the result of Helena's machinations, but he refused to bow out of the life he and Sam had built within the lie. He loved her and the child they created, and he embraced the family he had thought of his own while living as Jason Morgan. He now went by the name Jake Quartermaine and lived at the mansion, opting to give Sam space so that she could piece together her thoughts and figure out who she wanted. Sam had gone into a spiral after learning her husband was not the Jason she loved in the past. She was in despair over loving two men. Jake Quartermaine had been a good husband and father to her and her children, yet her life with him was based on a lie. Her Jason was back and she didn't know how to react to both men in her presence. She wasn't even sure who she was legally married to at first. But, Diane had quickly solved that dilemma. Jake Quartermaine was her legal husband now.

Elizabeth felt for her, she truly did, but not enough to get involved. Elizabeth had been cowardly in the face of Jason's return. She not only avoided him, but she refused to see him. Having learned her lesson of interfering with the great love between Jason and Sam the last time, she now kept her distance. She was done trying to tempt the fates into allowing her and Jason to be together. Why should she? She always seemed to get hurt when she tried.

She sent Jake to meet the real Jason in Monica and Andre's company and told them to relay her gratitude that he was alive and well. Jake had been surprisingly okay with meeting his real father, despite his former fear of seeing him on the island. From his account, as well as Andre's, the meeting had gone well. Jason had nearly fallen to his knees upon seeing their son alive, but held it together so as not scare Jake. In no time, Jake had seen what they all saw in Jason, his loving and gentle spirit with those he loved. Father and son had even exchanged a laugh during their visit. Still, she couldn't make herself go along for the next visit. After so much heartbreak, she had accepted that her place was now on the periphery of Jason's life and no matter how much she would always love him, she didn't belong in his world. Especially after her lies toward Jake Doe, the damage had been done. It was best if she stayed away from Jason, at least for now.

She couldn't wade into those waters again and drown under the look he would undoubtedly give her. She imagined how his face would change after learning of her deceit. It was enough to make her chest tighten with anxiety and her eyes well with tears. And to think, all these years he had been afraid her face would change toward him one day. My how the tables had turned. She was more of a monster than he ever could be and knowing that Sam, Sonny, Carly and even Jake Quartermaine had filled him in on her deceit was akin to reliving the whole nightmare all over again. None of them ever gave a damn about understanding her reasons for keeping the secret and she doubted they portrayed her in a glowing light as they told him of her keeping Jake Doe's identity a secret from the whole town. All those feelings of embarrassment, pain and humiliation were rolling over her in waves once again. The reemergence of shame and regret was taking a toll on her physically and mentally. She wasn't sleeping well and spent her nights crying into her pillows. The stress was creeping into the life she had outside of her bedroom walls and the cracks in her façade were starting to show. This time around, she wasn't able to keep up appearances. Epiphany had encouraged her to take a few days off to get herself together. So, she had.

She let Laura take Cameron and Aiden for a week and had let Jake alternate his stays between Monica and Laura. For a week, she had avoided everyone. She didn't answer the phone when Franco or Hayden called to check on her. She didn't answer the door when Jake Quartermaine came knocking wanting to talk. And she didn't return the sweet text messages Griffin sent her either. Instead, she hid in her house, burning off her excess energy by cleaning the place from top to bottom. Nearing the end of her retreat, and knowing the boys would soon be home, she finally accepted the fact that she would have to venture out for groceries and such things if they wanted to eat.

It was as she was unlocking her door on the return, the sound of his voice met her ears.

"Elizabeth."

She turned her head and met the blue eyes that danced in her daydreams and haunted her nightmares. Jason Morgan stood before her in all his bad boy glory looking as if he had never changed. Leather jacket, black t-shirt and jeans; his hair windblown just as if he had stepped straight from his bike after a ride on the cliff roads. The sight nearly took her breath away. She couldn't do anything but stare at him with wide, fearful eyes. It had been years since she had seen his face.

"It's good to see you."

She swept her eyes downward, hoping that she was hiding the tears that were threatening to burn her eyes. How could he say that after knowing all she had done?

She swallowed and bit her lip before meeting his eyes again, summoning up some of her previously lacking courage. She pasted on her fake smile, the one she often used to hide her inner turmoil.

"Jason! Hi! How are you?"

She watched, with that sickeningly fake grin still plastered on her face, as his head tilted to the side. He shoved his hands in his pockets and regarded her with his brows drawn.

"I've been better. How… uh… how are you?"

A part of her died inside at hearing their mundane conversation, but she continued with it. After all, it was better than any alternative which involved her past sins against the man she once believed to be him.

"I'm good. Just returning from the store." She finished unlocking the door and turned her back to him as she twisted the key. She closed her eyes as she spoke, humiliated with herself. "What brings you by? Jake's at Monica's today. I'm sure he's enjoying playing with the puppy. He and Danny usually take turns taking care of him when they stay over." She kicked the door open, bent down and grabbed a handful of bags. She saw Jason do the same and her heart thudded at the thought of him following her inside. Her nervous rambling continued as she walked through the door. "Jake loves teaching him the new tricks that he learned from the books that he borrowed from the library." She laughed. "He likes to sneak some of Cook's treats from the pantry and reward the puppy with them. It reminds me of Emily sneaking Annabelle and Foster treats when we were kids." She laughed again as she settled the bags on the island counter top. Jason dropped his bags down as well and stared at her with a fond smile on his face.

She set about unpacking the bags in silence, avoiding his gaze as she moved around the kitchen. She wondered what he was doing here and what he must be thinking.

"I uh like the new place."

She looked up from putting the dish detergent beneath the sink, "Thank you. I was really lucky to find this townhouse after the fire."

"I heard about that. I'm sorry you lost the house. I know how much you loved it." She shrugged her shoulders, knowing that it was futile. They both knew how much she had envisioned that house becoming their home.

She stood and crossed to the island and grabbed the box of cereal. It went in the small pantry that was behind him. After a second of debating, she moved to walk around him. As she passed, he reached out and grabbed her wrist, halting her movement forward. It was a move he had done hundreds of times in the past and the memories nearly made her sob. She closed her eyes as her heart thudded a rapid tattoo against her chest.

"Elizabeth."

She shook her head. She didn't deserve to hear him call her name in that voice again. Why wasn't he yelling at her for destroying their friendship or taking a wrecking ball to his loved one's lives? Jake Doe may not have been Jason, but she believed him to be, and she had betrayed their history and taken away his choice. It was the same as hurting him. She didn't deserve to hear him say her name so sweetly.

"Look at me."

His soft command went ignored as she kept her head down. His hand still held her wrist gently, the heat of his fingers burning into her skin as effectively as any brand ever could. She couldn't face him and see the pain of betrayal in his eyes. She just couldn't do it.

"I can't Jason." The weight of tears building in her eyes made her voice thicken, sounding tight and strained.

"Yes, you can. I came to see you. You've been avoiding me and I think I know why. Elizabeth, it doesn't matter."

She shook her head once again, cursing the tears that slipped down her cheeks. He didn't mean it; he couldn't mean that it didn't matter. Or course it mattered! She had betrayed their friendship and the trust he once had for her.

He pulled on her wrist, tugging her around and toward him. She saw his black boots appear in her blurry vision. She knew she would have to face him eventually, but she didn't know how. How do you apologize for taking someone's choice away? Freedom to decide one's fate had always been Jason's belief. It was the cornerstone of who he was as a person. That she had taken his choice away ate at her conscious now. She hadn't been able to see it as she fought to keep Jake Doe with her. It hadn't even occurred to her until weeks later what she had done to him. The realization had burned her with shame. Even if the man before her wasn't the man who she had kissed with betrayal upon her lips, she had willingly wronged Jason Morgan. Her cheeks heated at the thought and her shoulders sagged in shame.

His fingers reached out and tipped her chin up. She once again met his gaze, those icy blue eyes that seemed to see right through her at times. He was looking down on her with worry etched into his eyes. She blinked away the tears and bit her lip as they rolled over her skin.

"Why are you crying? I'm here. Everything is going to be okay. I promise." His voice was husky and she shivered at the sound of it. It had been so longs since she heard his voice. Even in her misery, she desperately wanted him. She was hopeless when it came to him. She would always want him.

Instead of replying, she closed her eyes and shook her head again. Words wouldn't come; they couldn't, because they weren't adequate. How could they ever be? The word sorry didn't encompass her feelings of regret.

He released her chin and she breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe he would leave now, seeing that she was a lost cause. Everyone she cared about left her in the end whether by death or choice; he would be no different. As soon as her sigh ended and she inhaled on another, her breath was quickly stolen from her as he tugged her forward into a hug. His long arms wrapped around her and pulled her into his body. Her cheek going to the spot below his collarbone that had always seemed to be made just for her. His chin rested on her head as he hugged her tightly. She felt and heard as he breathed a sigh of contentment. The shock of the action was enough to release the floodgates of her tormented soul. Tears poured out of her eyes. How long had she craved this embrace? How long had she thought to never feel the heat of his skin against her own? How long had she believed that Jason was lost to her? It wouldn't last. It couldn't last. it never lasts. Even in her disgrace, he must feel sorry for her. That must be why he held her. His compassion only served to make her feel even more undeserving of this hug.

Self-loathing and regret swirled within her as she cried against his chest, her fat hot tears soaking the fabric of his t-shirt. She cried so hard that her body shook with sobs and she was faintly aware of the wailing sound coming from her. Not even the soothing circles he was tracing on her back or his quiet repeats of "Shh, I'm here" could calm her. Her tears were born out of anguish for what she had done, for all they had lost at her hands. They had to be purged from her body and taken by his willing arms for her to heal. Didn't he understand? She had betrayed him and she needed his absolution. This was the need that kept her up at night; and her knowing that she would never get it caused her untold grief. Grief that manifested into the very tears falling onto him from her eyes.

She had been so happy to hear of his return, but when she realized that he would learn of her deception, she knew that she would once more lose him and the nothingness had started to creep in again like an old forgotten friend. She was barely able to fend it off. Truth be told, she was hanging on by a thread just awaiting the day that she saw him with Sam. Knowing that she couldn't even say hello because she didn't deserve to be his friend. She hadn't felt this miserable after the lie was first revealed and had everyone turn on her. Oh, she had felt horrible, make no mistake; but, she had never had the soul wrenching grief she experienced now. Was it because she was bound to lose Jason once and for all? Or was it because she had to live through it twice; once with Jake Doe and now the real Jason? She didn't know. Perhaps, it didn't hurt the same before because she knew somewhere deep inside that he wasn't her real Jason.

Whatever the reason, it didn't matter now; because, nothing had changed. She had still taken the risk and lost it all.

"Elizabeth, what can I do? I don't understand why you're crying. Please let me in."

Her sobs turned into hiccoughs and she buried her face in his chest, relishing the comfort he gave. Her small frame shuddered as his fingers trailed through her hair.

"Please tell me what's wrong. I can't help if I don't know." She felt his chest expand and still as he held his breath. "Is it because you fell in love with him and you feel guilty?"

That, she was not expecting to hear, and it was what pulled her away from him. She considered his worried expression with disbelief. He was serious.

He raised his hand and began brushing away the remaining tears, picking her wet strands of hair off her skin and tucking them behind her ear as well. She licked her lips, tasting the salty aftertaste of tears. It was time to face the consequences. She had to bring up her betrayal and she wasn't sure she could do it while in his arms. She moved away from him, his arms reluctantly falling from her.

She backed up against the island and folded her arms around her, already missing the warmth of his embrace. He watched her warily, probably unsure if she would start crying again as well as dreading her answer.

"I'm not crying because I fell in love with him." She looked up at him curiously, tugging on her lip. "I assume you've heard how he and I met?"

He nodded his head and cleared his throat. "I did. He told me himself." He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't blame you for thinking of him as me and feeling love for him. Everyone believed that he was Jason Morgan." He gave a bitter chuckle. "Everyone."

Her lips turned down into a frown. "It's true that I did believe him to be you, but I didn't fall in love with him afterwards. I started falling in love with him long before Nicolas told me that he was Jason Morgan." She ducked her head. "From the very moment he opened his eyes, and said my name, a connection was forming between us. I thought it was a nurse-patient relationship at first, but it developed over time. We became friends. I even moved him into my house and that was before I knew who he was. Feelings developed and soon falling in love with him seemed like a fresh start and I was happy with him."

She looked up. "I was falling in love with him as Jake Doe when Nicolas told me that he was you. Afterwards, I wanted to tell everybody the truth, but I didn't. I stopped seeing him as Jake Doe and started seeing him as you. I couldn't do it."

She chewed her lip and fought the tears waiting to fall. "I kept the secret to myself and decided that it was best for everyone involved if Jake Doe never learned that he was Jason Morgan." She took in a stuttered breath. "I was willing to lie to you and take your choice away because I was scared to lose the man I was falling in love with as well as the man who I have loved for most of my life. I was selfish and cruel. I wanted it to be our chance. We never get a chance for a middle; it's always a beginning and an abrupt end. So, I was going to take the chance and run with it and the hell with the consequences." Her voice hitched. "I made love to him, told him that I loved him. I planned a future with him, believing that I was getting the life with Jason Morgan that I had always dreamed of. I didn't care that Danny wouldn't know his father. I didn't care that Sam would never know that you were alive and beneath her nose. I didn't care that Monica grieved her son and had lost all her children. I didn't care one iota that Sonny and Carly, who have monopolized you for years, were missing their best friend. I didn't even care that Michael missed you. And when our Jakey was returned, I rationalized that it was better for him to know you as Jake Doe instead of Jason Morgan; it wasn't worth the risk of being discovered and losing what I had built beneath the lie; of losing you again." She swallowed at the pain in his eyes. "I didn't care that if you remembered someday that I was hurting our friendship and betraying our history. It didn't matter. None of it mattered, because I thought I was getting everything I ever wanted with you."

He closed his eyes and hung his head. She turned away and let the tears fall silently against her cheeks, not wanting to see the disappointment. It was done. She had told him in her own words, not sparing herself and her motives at all. He now knew her betrayal for what it was. Treachery.

"They told me. Carly, Sonny and Sam; they told me you kept the secret from everyone. That you were going to marry him if not for Carly getting the DNA results on your wedding day. Jake even told me his side. I knew that the story may have been colored by their opinions of you at the time, but I never imagined your reasons were founded on the fear of losing me."

She turned to face him and gave him a deprecating smile. "I told you I was selfish. I wanted you and nothing was going to stop me from having you. I was willing to have you commit bigamy in the name of my love for you. I told you that I was running with the chance I was given and I did."

He shook his head. "Why would you do that Elizabeth? I've never known you to be so dishonest. Is this what loving me has brought to you."

She laughed on a half sob. "Loving you has brought me many things, wonderful things. It's living without you that makes me act irrationally. Don't you remember the lengths I went to after Jake was born? It was me who suggested an affair. I chased you and demanded we have stolen moments instead of nothing at all. I was willing to live in your violent world. God, Jason, I was even willing to perjure myself to give you your freedom. You thought I was doing the right thing, helping you because we were more than friends. When really, I wanted nothing more than to keep you close for my own selfish reasons. If you were in prison, I'd never be able to hope to be with you again."

She shook her head. "Even after we ended, couldn't you see how I spiraled out of control? I went back to Lucky, had an affair with his brother. I had a freaking melt down on the ledge of the hospital roof. Before you died, I lied about Danny's maternity. You even forgave me for that. What was I to think? I could do no wrong in your eyes and that it must mean that you loved me but was afraid to be with me? I would have kept hoping for you to leave her and come back to me, but you died. Living without you is hell. Living while you were dead, was unbearable. Though, losing Jake was worse, believe me. However, losing you both" she cringed, "Jason, I nearly died inside. You can thank Cameron and Aiden for my life, for me standing here today. They were the only reasons I didn't follow you both into the ground."

"You love me that deeply?"

She looked down at her shoes. "There are no words to describe how I feel for you." She knew he would remember his own words being said back to him.

His black boots came into her field of vision once again. "What did I do to deserve a love like yours? I've never given you what you deserve Elizabeth. We've been friends," he tipped her chin up, "more than friends and lovers. I've never given you a home with the boys, safety from my enemies or the security of my last name. I've hurt you by shoving you away because I was afraid to watch you die. I denied our son for years, making you carry the weight of the truth on your own. I even left you to grieve his death alone, knowing that all you wanted was an embrace from me, for us to remember the beautiful son that we made. I chose another woman after swearing to you that I wanted you and only you and then I went and had a child with her. How can you love me, Elizabeth? My misdeeds outweigh all the good I've given you. I'm not worth it. Why do you love me so much?"

She stared into his glistening eyes. "Love is irrational. I told you that once before. It's why it's called love. It started that time in my studio. No one has ever seen me the way you do and no one has ever understood me the way you do. We've always circled back to one another Jason. You have to recognize it."

He swallowed and nodded his head. She exhaled with relief.

"So, you know; you feel it too. Whatever this is between us, it's magnetic. Something inside you calls to me and for whatever reason, it calls me to you. When we come together, it's powerful and strong, but breakable under too much outside force. That has been the story of our lives. Whether it be danger, other people or other people's opinions, we always suffer that break. Yet, time and time again, we find our way back and the pull is just as strong. Don't you see, for me it has always been you. I've tried loving other men. I've tried living without you and watching you be happy with someone else. I've even tried living without you. It hurts too much Jason. You're all I've ever wanted. I've loved you since I was eighteen years old, that's half of my life. And you ask me how I could do what I did? Don't you understand now? I'm selfish and I'm tired of hurting. I want to overcome those outside forces."

Tears fell from his eyes and she winced at the pain she must be causing him. He was back, and probably in love with Sam again. He didn't need to hear her sad story about always loving him. This and the shame of her actions is why she wanted to stay away from him.

"Elizabeth." She raised her head and met his gaze, sorrow in her own eyes for hurting him.

"Everything you said is true. I do recognize the pull between us and I do feel the connection we share. It has always been there, under the surface breathing and growing like a living thing. I've tried to fight it, ignore it and destroy it to keep you safe. I'm so sorry I've hurt you. When I was away, I thought of you. I thought of you so many times. Wondered what you were doing; if you were happy and free of my memory. I don't know what hurt more. Knowing that you might not be or that you were. I've loved you for so long and I've taken you for granted so many times. I know it and I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused."

She shook her head. "You don't have to apologize Jason. We've both hurt one another."

He shook his head. "I do. I came here today because I didn't understand why you've been avoiding me. I expected to see you among the people arriving to see me. You weren't there and it upset me. Then you sent Jake to meet me with Monica and his therapist. I was so happy to see him alive and to know that he was home where he belonged. They told me what he had been through but I wanted to hear about his life from you. Didn't you know that all I wanted was for us to be with our son together, in the same room? The last time was when he was a toddler. Our reunion should have been together as a family. That hurt a lot. I won't lie."

She winced again. "I'm sorry and I know that will never be enough but please know that I am sorry. I couldn't face you yet. I wasn't ready." She whispered. "I was afraid."

He sighed. "I waited and you never came. I didn't understand why you were staying away. When I, for a better term, left we were still friends. I couldn't understand what would keep you away. At first, I thought it was because you felt guilty about loving him and believing that he was the real me. Sam has suffered from the guilt and I thought that you were suffering too. I was ready to assure you like I did her that I didn't blame anyone for believing the lie. Hell, I don't even blame him. He didn't know the truth either. Helena wreaked havoc on both of us." He sighed and shook his head. "I also thought that you might be feeling guilty about the lie, but baby, you didn't lie to me. It was him. Yes, you thought it was me, but I'm telling you, it doesn't matter to me. I think, if I had been there, you wouldn't have done it. I think that whatever this force is that exists between us, you would have recognized it and you would have confided in me."

She shook her head. "You're wrong. I would have made the same choices. That's another one of our problems. You put me on this pedestal and you won't allow me to fall off. You make excuses for my behavior when I do. I am telling you, I know I would have done the same thing. My desperation to keep you was real. That desperation is the catalyst compelling me to share all of this with you. I want you Jason. At times, I don't care about the obstacles in my way because I'm always going to want you. Time has proven it to be true. Even when I thought you dead, I still longed for you. This longing I have for you, it never ceases. The question is, do you want me? Because I'm standing here, dying inside from all the hurt I've caused you and yet I'm still willing to ask you to choose me. I have no shame it seems."

His eyes burned with emotion as he pressed his forehead to hers. "I may put you on a pedestal Elizabeth but don't you, for one moment, ever think I won't be there to catch you when you fall. I love you. I want you. I don't care that you were selfish in wanting me. I almost died. I thought I really would once I awoke and found Helena standing over my body. If anything, I've learned to not take my life for granted. I came here expecting an answer for why you were avoiding me and hoping to still have a chance with you. I've been given more than that. You still love me. You still want me. It's everything I've wanted and I'm tired of denying myself of what I want most in this life. I want you and our boys. Forever. I mean to make that happen this time and damn whoever tries to get in my way."

He kissed her then, his lips meeting hers in a sweet but passionate kiss. It was like coming home, their mouths finding sensual comfort in each other and healing all the old wounds. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her blood was zinging in her veins. Absolution had been given and more than that, his love, his vow and his promise of forever. For the first time in years, she was hopeful that their timing was right. Would it be easy; never. Would it be worth it; yes.

He pulled back and released her lips with a sigh. "I've missed you; missed kissing you." He pecked her lips again before gazing at her with love in his eyes.

She smiled happily up to him. "So, kiss me again. Make me believe that this is really happening. Show me I'm not dreaming again."

He chuckled and wrapped her in his arms, pulling her into his body the same way he did their first night together. His lips descended upon hers and desire ripped through them like an inferno. He picked her up and made his way toward the couch in the living room. As he untangled her legs and set her before it, he murmured against her neck. "I want you so much. Can you feel how real this is when I kiss you?" His lips met her skin and she shivered. "Do you feel how real this is when I slide my tongue across your skin?" The air met the wet path his tongue left and she bit her lip to stifle a moan.

She let her head roll to the side, allowing him greater access to the juncture of her neck and shoulder. He always loved to kiss her there and she sighed as his lips found her skin and nipped it. "I want you too." Her breathless response given as she tugged his jacket down his arms, served to fuel his desire and he growled against her skin. He pulled away and reached for the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head quickly. He stopped to admire her lacy pink bra before tugging her back into him. She giggled and pulled away from his kiss. "Uh uh, shirt off. I've lived too long without seeing your skin." It was her turn to reach for the hem of his shirt. She raised it slowly, bending over and dropping kisses on the expanse of skin she revealed. His sigh was all she needed to encourage the leisurely pace she set while removing the fabric.

She trailed kisses over his chest and paused at the ridged scar on his lower left pectoral, just barely below where his heart rested in his chest. Her fingertips traced the raised and darkened flesh. She lifted her curious gaze to his as he brought his hand up and held it over her own. "Faison." It was all he said, but she knew the meaning. This was the shot that had almost killed him. Her chest shook with agony as she sucked in a jagged breath. She had almost lost him forever. She closed her eyes and dropped a soft kiss on the scar, offering silent thanks that he had lived and come back to her. Finally, the trail of kisses reached his chin and he dipped to take her mouth once more. Kissing Jason was like being trapped beneath a tidal wave. The sensations he created just by his lips alone pulled her under, robbing her of air and making her a slave to her own desire for this man. His hand rested upon her hip and he tugged her pelvis into his, letting her know just how much he desired her. She opened her mouth to his seeking tongue once more, relishing the feeling of his passionate kiss upon her mouth. It had been so long, but her body recognized the sensations he was causing with his touch. Fire danced up and down her spine as his fingertips traced the ridges of her vertebrae. Her nipples hardened beneath the cups of her bra as their chests made delicious contact. His skin was fiery beneath her touch and his muscles rippled beneath her exploring fingertips. They divested each other of their shoes and jeans, leaving them in their underwear.

He swept her up, surprising her as he laid her gently down on the couch. As he hovered above her, his blues eyes ablaze with desire and love, she was suddenly grateful for buying the large couch. A grin lit her face at the errant thought and she pulled him down into another sizzling kiss. He landed against her with a soft "oomph" and he chuckled against her lips. It was moments like this that she missed the most when she thought of their shared passions. Their ability to still find amusement during heated moments lent their lovemaking a sweetness and gave it a heightened sense of bliss. She had read once that love was friendship on fire and was sure the quote was written with them in mind. How else could she explain the feelings she felt for her more than friend? Every ounce of love she felt for this man atop her was borne out of friendship. No one could make her feel the things Jason stirred within her heart.

His mouth descended upon her collarbone and he trailed his tongue over the swells of her breasts, teasing the flesh beneath the lacy tops of her bra. She arched into his mouth, throwing her head back against the fluffy couch pillows, offering herself up to him for his enjoyment. His hands found their way behind her back and unsnapped her bra. She exhaled at the release and blinked up at him in gratitude. He sat up and gently peeled it off her body, sucking in a breath as she finally lay bare before him save for her panties. His fingertips traced along her skin, down the center of her chest and around her belly button, causing her belly to tremble in response before his sensual path lead back up to her chest. He circled her nipples with his index fingers and the sensations caused her to moan.

"You are still so beautiful. My memories paled in comparison." She blushed at his words, the pink path spreading from her cheeks down to her body. He smirked as he dipped his head and took her pebbled nipple within his mouth, searing her flesh with his mouth's warmth before teasing her and moving onto the other. He lavished her with attention until she was writhing beneath him and grinding up into his erection. She took pleasure in each hiss he blew into her skin when the roll of her hips met his. Soon, she moaned like a wanton at the sensations he was causing. Everywhere his mouth touched, the skin burned hotly in its wake. Only the touch of his hand could soothe the passionate ache his tongue left behind. It was a sweet torture, one she hoped to pay him back with in kind as she watched him remove his boxers.

Instead of letting her have her way with him, he laid her back and slipped off her underwear with a slow predatory touch and a glint in his eyes. She spread for him shamelessly and enjoyed the hitch in his breathing. He trailed his fingers up her bare thighs and once he reached the apex of her body, he met her lidded gaze with a hungry grin. He was greedy for her reaction and she gave it to him with abandon when his fingers found her molten center. Her breath came in choppy gasps when his mouth joined in on the fun and she nearly pulled his hair out of his scalp when he moaned against her sensitive flesh. He paused and spoke against the crease of her thigh as he kissed her silken skin, "You taste just a sweet as I remember." She gave him a flushed smile over her heaving chest but it was quickly erased once he returned his mouth to her soaked flesh. Jason brought out from her the most shameless sounds when he loved her like this. Her head thrashed as he held her writhing hips down with one hand, the other trailing up her body and teasing her breasts. He had not forgotten how her body responded to his touch and he remembered just what she liked. Her body tightened like a bow string as the pleasure he caused continued to build in waves. He growled, "Come for me Elizabeth" and gave her one more lick. The combination of his tongue and the way he purred her name was her undoing. She came in waves and moaned loudly, letting the feelings wash over her until it reached her curled toes resting upon his back.

She panted as he trailed hot and wet kisses up her body. When he reached her mouth, he plunged his tongue inside, giving her a taste of herself. She caressed his tongue, not at all bothered by the salty flavor he was sharing with her. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her, so that her hips cradled his. His fingers slid up the ladder of her rib cage and she arched into his touch. The heat radiating from his body bathed her cool limbs and she relished the sensation. She felt his engorged tip lying against her entrance and decided to tease him by rolling her hips up and into him. He moaned against her mouth and his hands grabbed tightly at her hips, stilling their undulating motion.

His mouth broke from hers. "I don't think I can wait any longer. I need to feel you, to make love to you Elizabeth."

She curled a leg over his hip and licked a streak along his chiseled jaw. "Don't make me wait any longer. I need to feel you too." She then licked into his mouth, spurring him to action. He slipped into her, pulling a throaty moan from her as she broke away from his mouth in pleasure. He let her adjust to him, taking the time to nip at her skin and soothe it with kisses. One hand went to the nape of his neck where she curled her fingers in his hair and the other braced his bicep, holding tightly to him. When she couldn't stand his stillness any longer, she rolled her hips into his. He groaned and began moving within her.

"You feel so good; never wanna stop." His words were breathed into her ear and she curled her nails into his back in response. Their reunion was unlike any other. She felt on fire from her head down to her toes and he was stroking the flames in between. It was different this time, they were coming together with all their faults laid bare and accepting of the new path that they were taking. There would be no turning away this time. As the flames of desire began to increase, she whispered into his neck. "You're mine, make me yours."

His strokes within her sped up and she felt the tide begin rising within her again. The waves of pleasure would soon crest again and hopefully take him under with her this time. Nothing made her feel as powerful as the moment he found pleasure within her arms. Knowing that she was the cause only served to enhance her own.

He nipped at her earlobe. "I'm yours. Body, soul, heart. I belong to you, Elizabeth. First, last, always." She whimpered as he changed the angle of his thrusts and her brain deciphered his words. He was hers. And she was his. Finally! His hand sought one of hers, and upon finding it, he clasped their fingers together in a tight embrace beside her head. Holding hands as friends and joining their bodies as only lovers can, they soon erupted in bliss. The sparks of pleasure came crashing over her body, causing her to chant his name between her breathless lips. He growled in her ear as his own release chased after hers. Afterwards, she lay boneless beneath him, awash in the aftershocks of their lovemaking. His body was shaking with the force he expended on not crushing her, and she wrapped her trembling limbs around him, letting him be pulled against her sweat slicked body so that he could rest. Their chests heaved in syncopating rhythms, breaths trying to fill their lungs and give their bodies much needed oxygen. She closed her eyes as she lazily drifted her hand back and forth over the nape of his neck and his breaths whispered against her skin as his cheek pillowed against her chest. Both were soaking in the moment's bliss. After all these years, their passion remained, much like their love for one another. It was a relief for Elizabeth, whose self-esteem had taken a beating over the last few years when it came to loving him and not having her love acknowledged. She cherished the fact that he was in her arms once more, making love to her as passionately as he had the first time.

"I love you." He was the first to say it and her heart swelled. She closed her eyes and savored the moment.

"Say it again."

She felt his check lift with a smile. "I love you."

She laughed and kissed his forehead. "I love you too."

He shifted them until she was lying on his chest, their legs tangled together on the couch. He swept her sweaty locks of hair behind her ears and grinned at her. "Move in with me."

Her eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. I wasn't kidding. I want to start my life with you and our boys. Jake says Cameron remembers me and wants to see me again. I think he must remember how I cared for him. I at least hope he does. I told Jake that I thought of him and his brothers as my family."

She bit her lip. "How did he take it?"

He smiled sadly at her. "He asked if that was true, then how could I have left you all. I didn't give him any details. I just told him that I made a mistake and that it was one I'd never make again if I had the chance to fix it."

She laid her head on his chest. "I think we need to talk to Andre about all this." His fingers stopped threading through her hair and she looked up at him. "It's not that I don't want to. Jake has had a hard time since the nurse's ball. I need to put him first. I'll talk to him, Cam and Aiden to see what they think and then I'll talk to Andre to get his professional opinion. We have to be careful this time Jason. Jake has been through so much; and, so have you."

He sighed. "I know you're right. I just want this to happen. I'm tired of waiting and I want my family under one roof with me."

"What about the one you have with Sam? What about Sam? These are questions I have to ask before we take this any further."

He started threading his fingers through her hair once more. "Danny is my son. I love him just as much as I love our boys and any other children we might have someday. As far as Sam, I don't love her anymore. I thought I could replicate what she and I had in the beginning. That ended the night Faison shot me. I woke up and found out that I had been asleep for almost a year. They told me that everyone thought I was dead. I started thinking of everything I missed; of all my regrets. You and what we could have had were at the top of the list. I should have never let you go, not when I loved you so much."

She ducked her head into his chest and inhaled a shaky breath.

He sighed. "You should know, before, when I was trying to be what Sam wanted me to be; I couldn't do it. Although I was back with her and Danny, my thoughts were spinning in your direction when I least expected. I kept thinking about the kisses we shared on the bridge and the kiss we shared on my birthday. I saw you begging for my forgiveness the night I found out that Danny was Sam's son. You just wanted us to have a chance and that kept echoing in my thoughts. You were there in my head like a beacon trying to guide me down a path I wasn't ready to take."

She raised her head and frowned at him. Before she could speak he placed his index finger on the pads of her lips. "I meant what I said all those years ago. I watched you bleed once before, I can't do it again. The thought of losing you does something to me. I'm guessing it's what you feel at the thought of losing me. The only difference is that you've had to live that nightmare and it brought out your demons. I can only imagine what I would do if I lost you. Hell couldn't hold me once I showed up there with a broken heart. I used to fight to ease my rage, imagine what I would be like taking on the devil after losing you."

She closed her eyes, knowing all too well what the pain of losing him brought. The loss made her crazy with grief. "We're together now. That's what matters. No more living in the past or what ifs. It's here, now, and tomorrow. You taught me that years ago. Now I'm reminding you. No regrets. No more what ifs. We make our life into what we want it to be."

He leaned forward and kissed her. "I have hope now. We have hope now."

She smiled at him. "That we do. Now get back to explaining what happened before. I need to hear this."

He laughed and smirked. "Bossy! I like it." He grinned playfully at her before sighing.

"I knew that Sam could handle my life, even with Danny so I chose her, thinking the risks were diminished. I was wrong. I learned to see that on Cassadine Island. I had time to examine every choice I have ever made. It was wrong of me to push you away and treat you like a fragile doll. You're strongest when those you love are threatened and you're only weak when it comes to being in my arms. When you're allowing me to hold you like this, that's when you allow yourself to be vulnerable. I know this Elizabeth. Together we're stronger."

She leaned forward and kissed him. "I love you. Thank you for saying and recognizing that I'm stronger with you. I told you once before, love shouldn't be safe. It's messy and beautiful all at the same time."

He sighed and frowned. "I know. I should have listened back then. It might have made a difference."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Hey, no more looking into the past with regrets. Here and now, remember?"

He pressed his lips together. "I know. I don't want to repeat those mistakes again. It's why I want to move in with you. I want to mend all those broken promises and I'd like to start by sharing our lives together."

She grinned at him. "I'd love nothing more, but we need to make sure our boys are okay with us first. It might take some time to adjust."

"I know I'll have to get to know Aiden because he was just an infant the last time I saw him. Cameron has grown up too. I want to get to know him again as well. And Jake." He gave her a smile. "He is every bit your son Elizabeth. He's strong, smart and beautiful. I can't believe that our son is alive."

She snuggled into his embrace. "I know. If there was one thing I could change, it would be reuniting you with our son. But you're wrong, he reminds me of you all the time." She traced circles on his chest with her fingertips. "Will you forgive me for all the wrongs I've done to you when it comes to our son?"

He kissed her forehead. "I've forgiven you already. Like you said, we're moving on from the past. You should listen to your own advice." He squeezed her on the arm and she swatted at him playfully.

"Hey, I'm better at giving it than taking it. You should know that by now."

He chuckled beneath her and she grinned. "I remember." He breathed against her, fluttering her hair. "You're right. We should introduce the kids to the idea and go from there. It's not like I'm going anywhere. This time I get to date you properly."

She grinned against his skin and teased him. "Oh yeah? Like dinner and a movie dating?"

He grunted. "More like dinner and bike rides. I haven't forgotten Elizabeth."

She popped her head up and found his smirking expression. "Well it has been a while. For all you know, I could be deathly afraid of those rides now."

He laughed. "No, once you've got the bug, you keep it. And you would never turn down a ride to no where."

She smiled fondly at him. "I only go there with you." She leaned down and kissed him sweetly. "That's our place."

"Wanna go there now?" She sat up and looked at him excitedly.

"Are you serious? Now?"

He grinned and sat up too, causing her to straddle him. He kissed the tip of her nose. "If you hurry and get dressed, I might even let you drive."

She squealed and kissed him, throwing her arms around his neck tightly. He chuckled as she smacked him with wet kisses. "I don't even care. As long as I'm with you, it's fine."

He shook his head as she stood. "Yeah you say that now but I know once we're on the bike you'll want to steer." She laughed as they began dressing.

"Maybe on the trip back. It's been years since you've let me steer." She chewed her lip and looked over at him mischievously. "Can we take the long way?"

He walked over to her with a smug smile on his face. As he wrapped his arms around her, he cupped her cheek in his palm. "I think that can be arranged."

She grinned up at him and pecked a kiss on his lips before releasing him. "Good. I like it when you take the long way."

He followed her to the door and outside with a grin on his face. They may have taken the long way to get to this point in their journey, but it was worth it. Their timing was right this time. He was sure of it.

Outside, Elizabeth wrapped her arms tightly around his waist as the roar of the motorcycle echoed down her street. The rumbling of the bike's engine sent vibrations up her legs and she tightened them around Jason's waist. She could see his grin as he gave her thigh a squeeze before kicking the stand up and roaring off into the night. She grinned in return and laughed to herself as the wind whipped at them. Jason had forgiven her, he still loved her and he wanted her and her boys to be his family. After everything that had gone wrong and nearly two decades of friendship, their timing had finally arrived. He wanted her and she wanted him and this time they were dedicated to making it work. Happiness flowed within her and as they started winding on the cliff roads, she threw her head back and screamed into the wind. No Where was around the corner and after that, forever.

Epilogue:

Elizabeth watched as Jason hung a painting over his desk at ELQ. Her husband had joined the family business after Sonny had gotten out of the mob. Jason, Jake, and Michael were now working together to bring Edward's company back to the gold standards that he demanded during his tenure. ELQ was blossoming under their joint leadership. Even Ned was impressed with how they were running the company and swore that their Grandfather would be proud. Jason's office wasn't Edward's former office, Michael held that honor since he was entrusted by the family to take the position years ago. Instead, Jason made Tracy's former office his own; much to her displeasure but since she was half way around the world, there wasn't anything she could do about it. Jake worked across the hall and the two brothers were now in a good place. They had managed to form a relationship after everything they had been through. Jake and Sam were still married to everyone's surprise. Elizabeth had been sure she would have left him in hopes of rekindling her relationship with Jason. However, that never occurred. She was happy with the life they had created and genuinely loved him. She held no ill will toward Elizabeth and Jason and the happiness they had found with each other. In fact, the two women were even becoming friends much to Carly's shock and dismay.

Her nose scrunched as Jason asked her opinion. "What do you think? Is it straight?"

She tilted her head to one side before repeating the action in the opposite direction. Jason smirked at her as she pursed her lips.

"I think so. Are you sure you want it to go here? I mean we could hang it at home in the bedroom. Or in the office at home. Really, any other room if you want." He came up beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist. They both looked up at the wall where the painting rested. "I want everyone to see my wife's work when they come in the door. Is that a bad thing?"

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and ducked her head. "No. It's just that…" She trailed off and Jason squeezed her arm and asked. "It's just what?"

She sighed. "It's just that I painted that so long ago. Jason, The Wind is such an amateur piece. I've painted things that don't look like giant blobs of paint smeared on canvas. Wouldn't you want one of those on display instead? How about the landscape of the footbridge? Or Lila's rose garden?"

He laughed and kissed her on the side of her head. "No. You painted The Wind for me when we were becoming friends. It's part of our history and I want it sitting behind me so that when Michael and Jake come in here with proposals and their accounting reports or even Quartermaine quarterlies, I can turn around and be reminded of you and the freedom we find on my bike." He shook his head at her pout, turned her to face him and placed a hand on her burgeoning stomach. "How's our little one?"

Elizabeth leaned into him and smiled. "She's kicking in objection to her mommy not getting her way."

He laughed as he cupped her cheeks. "She's just agreeing with daddy, trying to get you to see that he's right. The Wind looks good in my office."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "She's already a Daddy's girl then?"

He chuckled before kissing her nose. "Yes, but she's going to be her mother's daughter. Smart, beautiful, caring and most importantly, loved by me."

Elizabeth sighed with happiness before smirking. "Considering she's going to be named after Emily, she's going to be stubborn too." Jason smiled. "Even better. Emily always had my back."

Elizabeth huffed with fake annoyance. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now kiss me." He did and she melted into him despite her bump getting in the way. She was six months pregnant with their daughter. It had taken them by surprise when Kelly had told them that they were having a girl a year after getting married. None more so than Cameron, Jake and Aiden. Danny already had Scout so he wasn't fazed. He just told the boys that she would cry all the time. After hearing that, the three brothers weren't sure what they were going to do with a little sister in their tow.

Jason pulled away from her. "You ready to get out of here? It's almost time to pick up the boys and Danny from Monica's. If we want to make Cameron's soccer game, we need to leave soon." She rubbed her back and glanced back at The Wind. "Yeah, but are you sure you really want that up there?"

He smiled fondly at her. "Elizabeth."

She melted at hearing her name. "Yes?"

"The Wind is what I want on my wall. A long time ago, I told you to keep it for me until I found a place to hang it. Well, I've found a place to hang it. You may see an amateur work, but do you want to know what I see?"

She tilted her head in curiosity. "What do you see?"

He brushed a finger across her cheek. "I see the beginning of our love story. A story that began with a bike ride to no where. I see our friendship growing between the blurred images of Angelique's Beauty Parlor and the intersection of Van Ness. I see a girl screaming for joy as we take the long way home from the cliff roads. I see a girl and a guy who lived in nothingness but who found color and life with each other. And I see this young girl who held onto me so tight that I thought she would feel my heart beating at the thrill of her touch. A young girl who grew into the woman I love and who still makes my heart beat wildly at her touch. I see you Elizabeth; and, I see us."

Her eyes teared up and she walked into the embrace he was offering. She loved this man and she loved the way he loved her. He was right, The Wind reflected their story and she wasn't going to deny it. She stood on her toes and gave him a sweet kiss. As she pulled away, she softly said, "Okay. The Wind can stay." And stay it did, for many years to come. Everyone who admired it, was given the history and upon hearing of the love between Jason and Elizabeth, they all agreed that it was the greatest love story ever told.

* * *

 **Well there you have it! I adore this couple and no matter who I multi-ship Liz with I always come back to Liason. I hope you enjoyed this one shot. FYI the quote about Love being Friendship on fire came from Tumblr. I did some research (ahem Google) and the quote from Tumblr is paraphrased from an Ann Landers Quote. Its entirety is:**

 _ **Love is friendship that has caught fire. It is quiet understanding, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving. It is loyalty through good and bad times. It settles for less than perfection and makes allowances for human weaknesses."**_

 **If that doesn't describe Liason I don't know what does. It's breathtaking when you think about our couple and how this quote is so them!**

 **If you don't mind, please leave a review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
